Gundam Seed: Beauty and The Beast
by ranpyon13
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Athrun is a handsome prince who was cursed into an ugly beast. He can only break the curse if he learns to love. What if he meets with a beautiful, but tomboyish and hot headed girl named Cagalli?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: My first Asucaga fic. I suddenly came up with this idea after playing the game Kingdom Heart Re: Chain of Memories (actually, my brother played it for me... XD). I will make another based on fairytale fic with KiraLacus pairing. Hope you like it! Forgive me for the OOC-ness and the grammar mistakes…

**Summary**: Athrun was a handsome prince who was turned into an ugly beast by a spell. He can free from the curse only if he learned to love. What if he meets with a beautiful yet hot tempered girl named Cagalli? Fantasy fic with some twists of course. Mainly AC.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Gundam Seed and Beauty and the Beast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE**

Once upon a time, in a cold winter night, a young and handsome blue haired prince namely Athrun Zala was sitting inside his chamber in his luxurious castle in the middle of a forest.

Not far from the castle, an old woman walked inside the forest. She was trembling with cold and now searched for a shelter.

He sighed. He had nothing to do for tonight. All his servants, Yzak Joule the head butler, Dearka Elthman the cook, Kira Yamato his personal assistant, and Shiho Hahnenfuss the maid were doing their own job. Today, he has been visited by the annoying princess Meer Campbell from far away kingdom. She tried to flirt with him all the time. However, Athrun didn't budge. With her attitude, he felt more and more pissed. Fortunate to him, she went back to her own country at dusk.

From outside the castle, Athrun can hear a knock on the door. Annoyed, he shouted for his head butler to open the door.

"Joule, open the door!" he shouted for the silver haired butler, yet nobody answered. He tried to call for the other servants, but no one opened it.

He stormed off from his chamber to the main lobby and headed to the castle door with a disgusting face. He opened the door only to find a cold old woman.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you, Young Prince," the woman said. Her voice was shaking.

"What do you want, old lady?" Athrun said with raising his voice a little. At that time, Yzak Joule, Kira Yamato, Dearka Elthman, and Shiho Hahnenfuss already came to the lobby.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. You're calling for us?" Kira, the brunette man asked, lowering his head.

"Too late, Yamato. I don't need your help now," Athrun answered without looking at him. His emerald orbs focused on the old lady. "So, do you want me to repeat my question, old lady?"

The woman shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. I just want to ask you if you could allow me to stay in this castle for this night. In return, I will give you this rose. This is the only precious thing that I have," the old woman said and offered him an elegant red rose.

Athrun looked at the woman from head to toes. Her clothes were ragged and the cloak she wore was very dull. Not to mention, she has an ugly face.

Athrun smirked. "Look at yourself, old lady. You are ugly and you want to stay here? You are not worth to be here."

"I hope Your Majesty didn't judge people just by their appearance. Sometimes appearance can deceive you."

Shiho, the brunette maid began to talk, "Your Majesty, it would be wise if you allow her to stay here. The weather outside is very cold."

"I didn't need a servant's opinion and an ugly woman's advice! For the last time, I'm not allowing you to stay here. Get out of my castle, now!" he said with demanding voice.

The old woman sighed. "You are not a polite man, Young Prince." She then clasped her hands together and mumbled some words. In a second, the old woman transformed into a beautiful enchantress. She has a long black hair and brown orbs.

"How come you say that I'm ugly!?" she said in annoyance and then pointed her face. "Look at me now, Young Prince. Am I ugly!?"

Athrun and the other servants were mesmerized by her beauty. Their jaws nearly dropped and their eyes were ready to going out from their heads.

"N-No. I-I'm sorry, Lady. Can you forgive me?"

The enchantress shook her head firmly. "Nope, Young Prince. You have hurt my fragile feeling and you are not a kind man. So, I think that I should do something to make you learn."

"Please, Lady. I felt really sorry for my own stupidity," Athrun pleaded.

However, the enchantress didn't change her decision. She raised her hands and said something. "Young Prince Athrun Zala, I casted a spell on you and turned you into an ugly beast," she said and turned her attention to the servants behind Athrun. "And for you all, I turned you into household items. This castle will become dark and isolated."

The four servants then transformed into various household items.

"Cool, I become a…," Kira looked on himself. "a teacup? But I wish to transform into something cooler. Like a sword," he said in disappointment.

"A sword? She transforms us into household items, not battle items!" Dearka scolded.

Kira sent Dearka a death glare. "Well, at least I'm not square and I don't have two clock hands on my face."

Dearka sighed. "I don't wish to be a clock!"

"Shut up, Yamateacup! You too, Dearka!" Yzak interrupted.

"Hey, not fair! You called me Yamateacup and Dearka… just Dearka. Why don't you call him Dearclock Elthman?" Kira protested.

Yzak shot his piercing glare at Kira. "Look Yamato, we are no longer humans."

Shiho, who was just watching the fight, interrupted them. "Alright, gentlemen. It's not the time to fight."

"Shut up you Hahnenfuss. Look at yourself! You have a fat body and long nose. You just like Pinocchio," teased Yzak.

"What can I do!? I'm a teapot, for goodness' sake! Joule, I think your head begin to burn."

Dearka laughed at Shiho's statement. "It looks like Yzak's get a perfect shape for his hot headed nature."

The three of them laughed at Yzak's expression. He just realized that he became candelabra."

Yzak coughed and tried to cool himself. "Okay, stop. Look at our master," Yzak pointed one of his arms to Athrun.

There, in front of them, their handsome master transform into a big ugly beast. Thick brown fur covered his whole skin. His upright figure now became hunchbacked. His teeth became bigger and his face… well, became ugly.

"Impossible…," muttered Dearka.

The enchantress gazed at the ugly beast in amusement. "I think you can learn to not judge anyone from their appearance in that form. For your information, this whole curse can only be broken if you learns to love another and in return, receives other's love before the last petal of this red rose withers and falls. If not, you get your punishment. You will be remaining in this form for the rest of your life."

She then put the rose inside a glass box and bid her farewell, "Well, enjoy your life!"

After she gone, Athrun bent down on his knees and cursed himself. Somehow, he's sure that no one would ever love him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: This is just a prologue. I know that you'll be disappointed with Athrun's cruel behavior. Don't worry, this is just the beginning. If you like it, I hope you'll leave a review, so that I have the courage to continue this fic. I promise next chapter will be longer. Bye! XD


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Thank you for all your review! I'm glad that you like this fic. Although, I think this is not a good fic. That makes me want to post this chapter quickly. XD

**FiEsty CaTz**: Thank you for your advice! For Kira, Athrun, and Yzak became Athrun's servants, it's kinda popped up in my mind when I wrote it. 

**Cagallina Rosette Zala**: Beauty and the Beast remind me of them, too. That's the reason why I wrote this fic. You're right, Gaston will be Yuuna. He will be in this chapter.

**PinakaFaltizan**: A candelabra is fit for Yzak's personality. My brother used a lot of cheat codes, too. Now, he is stuck without codes. XD

**AsuCaga01**: I like Beauty and the Beast, too. Thank you!

**Trulyanimelover06**, **kwisy, **& **Emerald Ame**: Thank you! I'll do my best!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Gundam Seed and Beauty and the Beast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1**

The previously lively castle was now surrounded in darkness. From the outside, the castle looked dead. Some mosses grew on its wall. No sunshine illuminated the castle.

Activities inside the castle didn't change much. The servants –now in household items' form- still doing their assigned job, even it felt more difficult to do it on their small body.

The prince, Athrun Zala kept himself inside his chamber in the West Wing, wallowed in despair. He sat on a chair, looking at the enchanted rose inside the glass box. Some of the petals have been withered and fell. However, he seems didn't care at all. The servants always looked worried at their master's condition. Is something disturbed him, he would go berserk and destroy everything in his room, except the rose.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shiho asked in concern to the three men behind her. They have been living in that form for the past two years and they already accustomed with it. Now, the four of them were observing their masters from behind his chamber's door.

Dearka sighed. "Two years has passed and he is doing nothing! Why doesn't he try to break the curse?"

"The first try was failed. Don't you remember? Even the princess Meer Campbell who was madly in love with him freaked out the time she saw him," Yzak said.

The sighed in unison. "So, there is no way for us to turn back into humans?" Kira broke the silence.

"Yamato!" called Yzak.

"Yes?" the little teacup looked over the candelabra next to him.

Yzak crossed his arms. "Try to talk to our master. He can do something more than just sitting in there, can't he?"

"Why me?"

Shiho nodded in agreement. "Just for this time, I agree with Joule. You are the closest person to him."

"I'm just his personal assistant. For me, you seem that you want to-"

Dearka shut Kira's mouth then pushed the poor teacup inside Athrun's chamber. Kira sighed and did whatever his friends want.

"Your Majesty, am I disturb you?" Kira asked politely.

Athrun didn't look at Kira. He kept his eyes on the enchanted rose. "What do you want?"

"We are worried about your condition, Your Majesty. It's been two years since that incident and we realized that some of those rose petals are already withered. Why don't we try to do something to break the curse?" Kira suggested.

Athrun stood up and looked at Kira in fury. "Do something!? Do you think I can do something in this form!? I'm a beast; you can see it clearly by yourself! Nobody would ever love me!"

Kira felt a little shocked at his master's sudden outburst. He bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't mean to say such a thing."

"Get out," Athrun muttered while sat down on the chair. "I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone."

Kira nodded. He knew that he can't do anything to convince Athrun. "I understand. Please excuse me."

The other three looked at each other in defeat. "Nothing we can do to break the curse, huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from the castle stood, there was a lively village called Orb t. Most of the citizens were merchants and inventors. In this village, spread a rumor that said that there was a scary beast lived in the middle of the forest near the village. Some of them believed it and the rest thought that it was just a gossip.

A certain blonde haired girl walked out from a local library. She brought some thick books in her arms. Her name was Cagalli Yula Attha, the only daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha, one of the inventors in that village. She's just moved to the village in about a month, so she was unaware of the rumor.

"Cagalli!" someone called her. Her amber orbs searched around and saw a pink haired girl who was her best friend, waved her hands and approached her.

"You looked troubled, Cagalli," said the pink haired girl.

The girl was Lacus Clyne. She was Cagalli's first friend when she moved to the village. Lacus was the only daughter of a famous merchant named Siegel Clyne. She was also the village's songstress.

"I am in trouble," Cagalli answered, fixing her gaze on the books in her arms.

Lacus giggled and took half of the books in her arms. "Since I'm doing nothing, I can help you. Why are you brought these books?"

Cagalli sighed in relief. "Thanks, Lacus. Actually, I'm planning to go to your house. But my father asked me if I could go to library to borrow these books."

"I see. Maybe you can come to my house after we deliver the books," Lacus suggested.

"That sounds interesting," she smiled as the two of them headed to Cagalli's house.

"Oh, Cagalli, have I told you about the rumor that spread in this village?" asked Lacus, starting the conversation.

Cagalli shook her head. "No. What rumor?"

"It started one year ago, before you moved here," Lacus sounded serious. "It is said that there was scary beast that lived in darkest side of the forest. He only appears at midnight, haunting every human that saw him. He ruled over anthropomorphic household items."

"And you just believe it?" Cagalli laughed. "It sounds like a child tale."

Lacus frowned. "At first, I didn't believe it. Not before my father began to see it by himself."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "See?"

"He said, every night he would saw a teapot or a clock walked to our store. They took some vegetables and fruits then leave some money. I think that he was hallucinating. But one day, I saw some money near the fruit's stall and when I counted the fruits, the amount was decreasing."

"Now that was really weird," Cagalli said, starting to show some interest. "I want to see what the beast looked alike. All the items, too."

They arrived at Cagalli's house. Cagalli was sure that her father could be in the workshop, so they headed there.

"I'm home, Father!" called Cagalli.

The workshop's door opened to reveal a middle aged man with long brown hair and thick beard on his face.

"What take you so long, Cagalli?" he said with his deep voice.

"I'm sorry, Father. I've met Lacus when I'm heading home and she helped me out."

Lacus bowed to the older man. "How are you, Uncle Uzumi?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I didn't notice you earlier, Lacus," Uzumi said. "Thank you for helping Cagalli. Please placed the books on the table," He pointed a table nearby.

They put the books and stretched their arms. Uzumi patted Cagalli's shoulder. "Cagalli, I'm going to go to an inventors' fair in the next town now. I'm sorry for leaving you again."

Cagalli saddened a bit before pulled a smile. "Don't worry, Father. I will be okay. After all, I'm not alone here. You must remember to take care of yourself, okay?"

Uzumi smiled at her daughter's concern. "Thank you. I'll remember that. I', going now," he bid his farewell and climbed on his horse that was already parked in front of the house. He rode the horse through the forest.

"I felt that something bad going to happen to him," Cagalli murmured.

"I'm sure your father will be alright," Lacus convinced.

Cagalli smiled. "You're right. Let's go to your house!"

Both of the girls walked to Lacus' house. They were chatting happily when a figure walked towards them.

"Um… Cagalli, I think Yuuna is heading to our way," Lacus whispered, making Cagalli frown.

A few meters from them, a purple haired man tried to approach them. He put his oh-so-charming smile on his face. His name was Yuuna Roma Seiran, the most famous guy in the village. He has offered his hand in marriage to Cagalli since she first arrived there. Unfortunately, she always rejected him.

"Cagalli darling, how are you?" he asked still with his smile.

Cagalli plastered a fake smile on her face. "I'm not really sure. One thing I'm sure about it that I would be better if you are not around me."

"Oh, dear Cagalli, don't be that rude. Your life will be better if you accept my offer to be my bride."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Yuuna smiled widely. "Of course. So, you changed your mind? Are you accepting my proposal?"

"No," Cagalli replied calmly.

He put a frown on his face. "Why not? You always reject me!"

"I'm not a stupid girl who gladly accept you proposal. And I think you look like a…," Cagalli hanged her words.

"What?" Yuuna asked impatiently while thumping his feet. "You want to say that I look like a monkey!?"

Cagalli smirked. "I'm not saying that. It's you. Let's see," Cagalli rubbed her hand under her chin and pretended to observe Yuuna. "Well, it looked like you have some similarities."

Lacus tried to hold her laughter. Her friend always has a way to make Yuuna embarrassed.

Yuuna's face flushed and he started pouting. "Cagalli!"

"Let me tell you something. If you want to find a bride for yourself, you can ask Meyrin or Flay. They will gladly accept you," Cagalli said with a sly smile. "Can you step aside?"

"Please, _my_ Cagalli," he pleaded.

His action has made Cagalli's anger rise. She felt more annoyed when Yuuna called her, his. "Move aside you dumbass! I'm not yours! Get out of my sight!"

Yuuna whimpered in fear and ran to nowhere. Lacus can't held her laughter anymore and burst in laughter, followed by Cagalli.

"You make the village hero really scared, Cagalli," Lacus wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Did you see his face? He really looked like a frightened monkey," Cagalli laughed.

The girls tried to catch their breath after laughing so hard. "He must learn more lesson if he try to propose me again," Cagalli clenched her fist.

"He has proposed you over fifty seven times, Cagalli. And you always said that words after that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumi rode his horse inside the forest. He decided to take a short rest because he started to feel cold and tired.

"It will be better if I depart at dawn before," he thought while wrapping his arms around.

His surrounding was very quiet until some howls can be heard from afar.

"Wolves?" He didn't take a second thought. He walked to his horse in order to continue his journey. Unfortunately, his horse began to panic after the howls and ran away, leaving its master.

Uzumi then felt that something walked, or ran to his place. Fear crossed his mind and he quickly walked away to find some shelter. After nearly twenty minutes walking, he stumbled in front of a large gate of a mysterious castle.

Afraid that the wolves might catch up to him, he entered the courtyard and knocked on the castle's door.

The servants of the castle heard the noises from outside. The four of them then went to the front door and with a little work, succeed to open the door.

Uzumi surprised to see four household items in front of him. His jaws opened widely. He rubbed his eyes a few times.

"Hello, can we help you?" Shiho asked politely. Uzumi didn't blink.

"Don't be so surprised upon seeing us. It's not that we want to be in this form," Yzak said, arms crossed.

Uzumi snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry. It just that I never thought to see…you all."

"Don't worry. We used to it," Dearka sighed.

"If you don't mind, can I stay here for a while? My horse ran away because of the wolves and I don't think that I can go back to my village in that state."

They looked at each other, before nodded in agreement. "We are gladly allowing you," Kira smiled warmly. "As long as our master didn't find you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I felt a little weird when I reread this chapter. Don't you feel it too or it just me? For Yuuna's insult, I think he really looked like monkey the first time I saw him, don't know why. 

This will be my last update in this year, so, HAPPY NEW YEAR for everyone!! Hope we'll have a nice year ahead. =)

Don't forget to leave a review, I promise you, I will update as soon as I can. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Happy New Year! Thank you for **ZMFG-X87T Angelfire, Trulyanimelover06**, **AsuCaga01, and Emerald Ame** for reviewing and telling me the reason why the last chapter a little weird!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed and Beauty and the Beast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

The household items welcomed Uzumi warmly and lead him to an unoccupied chamber in the farthest spot from the West Wing, in order to not get caught by Athrun.

"_Still, seeing these items walk by itself make me a little scared,_" Uzumi thought.

They stopped in front of an oak door. "Mr. Attha, you can stay in this room for now," Shiho said.

"Huh?" Uzumi had been in his own thought when Shiho talked to him. "Oh, thank you, Miss Hahnenfuss."

"_I hope that I'm not getting crazy at the end,"_ He walked into the room and closed the door.

"It's dawn already. I wonder if Prince Athrun has woke up," Kira said.

"You're right! What if he found us allowing Mr. Attha to stay here?" Dearka began to panic.

"Fool! It's impossible! Our master never leaves his chamber, except…," Yzak mumbled.

As if on cue, Athrun found them talking to each other in front of the guest's chamber. He sensed that his servants were hiding something behind his back.

"I find something out of place," Athrun said monotonously, making his servants surprised.

They turned around and saw Athrun gazed down at them. "Your Majesty, what make you come here, all the way? It is quite strange since you usually-"

"SILENCE!" Athrun barked, giving each of his servants a piercing glare with his emerald orbs. "What are you hiding behind that door!?"

There was a long silence, before Shiho managed to speak up. "W-we are not hiding anything, Your Majesty."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Saying the truth or your death. Choose it!"

The four of them gulped. Dearka even mouthed, 'We are dead' while closing his eyes.

"ANSWER ME!!"

No one answered him. In rage, he stormed through his servants and opened the door. He found Uzumi lying on the bed with eyes closed. Athrun approached him, pulling him up forcefully.

Uzumi shocked when Athrun suddenly pulled him. He opened his eyes and felt even more surprised to see a big and scary beast standing in front of him. Rage was fully written over the beast's face.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked coldly. "What are you doing in **MY** castle!?"

"I-I'm just staying here for a while," Uzumi replied.

"No one allowed staying in my castle without my permission!" Since Athrun's body was bigger than Uzumi, he can easily drag the older man out of the room, heading to the castle tower.

The servants followed him from behind, trying desperately to convince Athrun to let go of Uzumi.

"Your Majesty, this is our fault to allow him to stay here. You can punish us instead of him," Shiho pleaded.

"Shiho's right, Master. Let him go," Dearka added.

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Athrun, still stomping his big feet onto the castle tower's stair. "You don't need to be worry. You will also get your punishment!"

"But Your Majesty," Kira interrupted.

"More words and I'll crush your entire body!"

They didn't say anymore words, knowing that their master really mean those words and silently followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A voice of an alarm clock rang throughout the entire room. Cagalli, who was sleeping soundly underneath a comfy blanket, feeling disturbed by the voice.

"Stupid clock!" she muttered while trying to turn off the clock. She got up and rubbed her eyes a few times before stretching her arms.

"Why must I wake up so early?" he muffled. "Oh yeah, Father was going to a fair yesterday."

Cagalli quickly got up from her bed and took a bath. Ten minutes later, she has fully dressed. She wore a red t-shirt and green baggy pants since she wasn't fond of dress. She walked to the kitchen to get a slice of bread and a glass of milk.

Then she heard some noises outside her house. Feeling curious, she walked to the front door. When she opened the door, she found her father's horse standing in the front yard, making some neighs.

She approached the horse and rubbed its head. "_Why is he here, all by himself? Where is father?_" she asked herself.

Cagalli brought the horse inside the stable and gave the horse some grass. She concerned about her father's condition. She was sure that her father must be in danger, so she decided to seek for him.

Before she goes, she went to Lacus' house first. Cagalli wanted her to watch for her house while she gone.

"Are you really sure about that, Cagalli?" Lacus asked, worried about her best friend.

Cagalli nodded. "I am really sure about this. This is about my father's life, Lacus. I'm worried about him."

Seeing Cagalli's resolution, Lacus finally nodded. "I'll watch your house. I wish you a save journey."

After saying her goodbye, Cagalli walked inside the forest, in order to find her father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crap!" Cagalli muttered. She was walking through the forest for almost two hours and now she was facing some difficulties with wild bushes.

"It's good that I'm not using dress." Thinking of herself walk inside the forest with her dress made her frown.

Cagalli looked around but she only saw big trees. She didn't know where the forest leads to, she just followed her instinct.

Instinct….

She slapped her own head quickly after she realized that her instinct was really bad. The last time she used her instinct to find a way out, she became lost.

"This is crazy! I can't find father AND I'm lost inside this forest!" she began cursing herself and walked aimlessly when she unintentionally arrived in front of a huge castle gate.

"Huh? I never knew there is a castle here," she said as she observed the gate.

Curiousity took over her when she finally opened the gate slowly. She saw the castle in awe. Cagalli walked to the front door and silently opened it.

"Hello?" Cagalli called. None that she know, that the castle was a place where the beast that Lacus had told her resides. The exact place where the prince Athrun Zala lived.

Lucky for her, the prince himself wasn't in the main building. If he found her, she would end up just like her father who was locked up in the tower dungeon.

"No one's here? Then maybe father is somewhere inside this castle." Cagalli headed to a large oak door on her left side. She opened it and saw at least six chain mailed statue on both side on the room. She walked a little faster and on the end of the room there was a small door.

"_I wonder where this door lead to_," she thought to herself and entered the door. Her eyes scanned around her surroundings. "A warehouse?"

She walked further inside the room and found a single stairs that lead to the top of that room, that's what she thought.

Cagalli stepped her feet on it. She followed the stairs until she found another door.

"How many doors this castle has, actually?" she sighed and tried to open the door. But it didn't budge so she kicked it. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her father was locked behind iron bars. There were also candelabra, a clock, a teacup, and a teapot in front of it.

"Father?" Cagalli asked in disbelief.

"Cagalli, is that you?" Uzumi asked.

"I thought it was our master," Dearka said in relief. "Of course not. He won't kick the door since he has the key."

Cagalli pointed her finger to the clock. "You can speak!?"

"I am. Something wrong with that?"

She laughed to herself. "Is this a dream, or I begin to be crazy? I heard a clock speaking to me!"

"Um…," Kira interrupted. "Actually, we all can speak. Not just Dearka."

"I think I **AM** crazy!" At that time, she remembered when Lacus said that her father saw a clock or teapot walked by itself inside her store. "You're that anthropomorphic items that Lacus' father saw!"

"_Miss Lacus?_" Kira asked to himself.

Yzak slapped Dearka's head and whispered, "I told you before, you must be careful!"

Dearka rubbed his head. "I didn't know that someone spotted me."

"We are anthropomorphic items," Shiho said. "Anyhow, thank you for your help, Mister."

"I'm not a guy! I'm a GIRL!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"You are a girl? I think you are a boy earlier. I didn't know any girl who can kick that door so hard," Kira said.

Dearka nodded. "Yeah, you didn't even wear a dress."

"What do you mean by that!? If you dare to say that again, I break you into pieces!"

Uzumi coughed, trying to get everyone attention. "Now, Cagalli, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here."

"I'm here to find you. Your horse went back without you," Cagalli kneeled down and examined the bars. "Hmmm… this is going to be a little difficult."

"You can break it!?" Yzak asked.

Cagalli rubbed her chin. "Not really. If I used some martial arts I've mastered…"

"You what!?" Yzak beamed.

Cagalli looked at Yzak. "I've mastered several martial arts and a little swordplay."

"You are a boy!" Yzak muttered.

"I don't think I can break it easily," she sighed.

"That's right. You can't break it easily," replied a deep voice behind Cagalli's back. All people turned around and saw who the person behind Cagalli was.

There, the beast, alias Athrun stood up, sending a death glare towards Cagalli and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here!?"

Cagalli stood up and faced Athrun. "You are the person who locked my father in there?"

Athrun smirked. "If I am, what would you do?"

She clenched her right hand into a fist and hit his right cheek.

"That must be really hurt," Dearka whispered followed by a worried nod by Shiho.

"She will get a big trouble."

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's hand. "I won't let him go! He owes me his life because he dared to stay at my castle without my permission."

Cagalli looked at her father then at Athrun. "Let him go. In exchange, you can have my life."

"Cagalli!" Uzumi yelled.

She smiled to Uzumi. "This is the only thing I can do to free you, Father. I will be okay; I can defend my own self."

"Okay then, I own your life from now on and I will let your father go," Athrun smiled slyly. "Welcome to this castle, Miss."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Should I put Meer on the next chapter? If you find anything weird, just tell me. If you like it, please leave a review. I'll wait for that. Thank you for reading, Bye!


End file.
